


1) Truth or Dare: He chose dare!

by rotlicht



Series: #1 small self-project: Truth or Dare [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotlicht/pseuds/rotlicht
Summary: [AoAka] Akashi pikir dia harus menelan pil pahit hanya karena permainan "truth or dare" yang mereka mainkan saat reuni. Ternyata justru kebalikannya.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Aomine Daiki
Series: #1 small self-project: Truth or Dare [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952020
Kudos: 5





	1) Truth or Dare: He chose dare!

**Author's Note:**

> Ini adalah small self-project pertamaku dengan tema “Truth or Dare” yang isinya tiga short one-shot dari tiga ultimate pair-ku; AoAka, KagaAka, dan LeoRook. Yang di-publish pertama ini adalah dari pair nomor satuku, AoAka.

“Telepon _gebetanmu_ itu dan tembak dia- _ssu_!”

“Jangan pedulikan apakah dia akan menerimamua atau menolakmu, Dai-chan! Pokoknya dicoba saja!”

Mendengar _dare_ yang akhirnya disebutkan itu, membuat Akashi tidak henti-hentinya merasa geli. Dia jadi tertawa, merasa kalau itu lucu sekaligus miris. Miris, karena sekarang dia jadi harus melihat langsung orang yang disukainya akan “menembak” orang lain—kemungkinan besar seorang gadis cantik dengan dada berisi, sesuai dengan seleranya—tepat di depan matanya.

Sungguh, pantaskah dia tertawa di saat ada perasaan miris yang menghantui hatinya? Bukankah akan lebih pantas kalau dia murung dan menyuarakan ketidaksenangannya? Ya … tapi dia tidak mau menghalangi kisah cinta orang yang dikasihinya.

Bukankah kalau _dia_ bahagia, harusnya Akashi juga bahagia?

 _Biarkan sajalah_ , pikir Akashi pada akhirnya. Dia tetap memasang senyum bahkan setelah tawanya reda. Mata merahnya tidak lepas dari setiap gerak-gerik manusia tan dengan kepala biru tua itu yang masih disibukkan antara riuhnya Kise, suara melengking Momoi, protesan Midorima juga Murasakibara yang memintanya untuk cepat agar permaianan _truth or dare_ ini cepat selesai, dan ponsel yang sudah siap di tangan.

Aah, sebentar lagi.

Sebenarnya Akashi ingin menangis, tapi dia harus tetap bisa bertahan. Menangisnya nanti saja, kalau sudah di rumah, atau setidaknya kalau dia sudah bisa meminta izin ke toilet. Untuk sekarang, dia harus tetap tegar dan juga suportif. Mereka juga sedang reuni kan? Ditambah Kagami sudah pulang lagi ke Jepang sekadar untuk menghabiskan beberapa hari bersama mereka dan, tentu saja, Himuro Tatsuya.

Ya, Akashi harus kuat. Lagipula, siapa pun yang jadi _gebetan_ Aomine, berarti dia sudah menjadi pilihan hati pria itu kan? Akashi harus bisa menerimanya, karena tidak mungkin dirinya jadi _geb_ —

**_Brr brr, brr brr_ **

… Hm? Ponselnya bergetar … telepon dari ayahnya kah?

**_Brr brr, brr brr_ **

Akashi mengambil ponsel dengan _casing_ merah dari tasnya dan dirinya dibuat terkejut bukan main ketika melihat nama orang yang terpampang di sana. Butuh beberapa saat baginya mencerna apa yang terjadi, hingga akhirnya dia bertemu pandang dengan sang mantan _ace_ tim SMP-nya dulu yang masih “berusaha” menghubunginya.

Semua mata tertuju pada Akashi. Ekspresi yang mereka tunjukkan adalah ekspresi keheranan, sama dengan Akashi sendiri. Mulutnya terus menganga, seolah lupa bagaimana caranya menutup kembali.

“… Tidak diangkat,” ujar Aomine yang kemudian terlihat mematikan panggilannya. Matanya masih enggan melepas tatapannya dengan Akashi yang tadi wajahnya agak pucat, sekarang mulai memerah sedikit demi sedikit. “Sepertinya dia sibuk jadi acara menembaknya ditunda nanti saja, yang penting aku sudah meneleponnya.”

Mungkin semuanya akan tetap tertahan dalam keheningan itu kalau Kise tidak langsung berseru, “Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu! Y-yang tadi Aomine-cchi telepon … siapa- _ssu_?”

“Hah? Tadi kau yang menyuruhku untuk menelepon _gebetanku_ kan?” balas Aomine enteng. Dia meraih minuman sodanya dan meminumnya santai. “Kenapa sekarang malah tanya yang aku telepon siapa.”

“MAKSUDNYA! _Gebetanmu_ itu,” Kise menunjuk Akashi yang masih terdiam dengan hati-hati, pria berkepala merah itu sudah tidak karuan lagi sekarang wajahnya, “A-Akashi … -cchi?”

Masih dengan sedotan di dalam mulut, Aomine membalas santai, “Kalau iya, kenapa?”

**_Tes …_ **

“Akashi-kun?!” / “Akashi-cchi?!”

Yang terdengar panik mungkin memang hanya Momoi dan Kise, namun yang lain juga jadi ikutan panik ketika melihat tetes demi tetes air mata keluar dari kedua mata Akashi. Pria merah itu bergeming, membiarkan air matanya membasahi kedua pipinya juga teman-temannya yang sudah kebingungan ingin membantu menenangkan—padahal dia juga sudah dalam kondisi paling tenang.

Matanya tidak kunjung lepas dari Aomine yang sekarang juga jadi ikutan dibuat panik. Sekarang pria itu sudah berlutut di hadapan Akashi dan mencoba untuk memanggil-manggil nama si merah, namun sayangnya Akashi masih saja diam—sambil terus menatap Aomine dengan matanya yang sudah basah tak karuan itu.

“Akashi!” Barulah di panggilannya yang ke sekian kali, Akashi mulai memperlihatkan sedikit pergerakan. Kedua matanya berkedip beberapa kali yang membuat air mata yang masih tertinggal kembali menetes. “Huh, syukurlah. Kupikir kau kesurupan.”

“Itu salahmu kan, Aomine bodoh?!” marah Kagami tiba-tiba.

Yang dimarahi tentu saja tidak terima. “Haaa? Kenapa jadi aku yang salah?! Aku kan hanya melaksanakan _dare_ yang kalian beri! Lagian, mana aku tahu kalau jadinya malah begini?!”

“Sudah,” Kuroko muncul sebagai penengah. Dengan satu tangannya dia masih mengelus-elus punggung Akashi pelan. “Kalian bertengkar begitu tidak aka nada hasilnya. Sekarang, Aomine-kun, tanggung jawab.”

“Kau juga menganggap ini salahku?!” Haah, baiklah. Mau tidak mau Aomine mengalah.

 _Well_ , ini kesempatannya juga kan kalau begitu? Aomine jadi tidak merasa kesal sepenuhnya.

Kembali dia fokus pada Akashi yang di mana si merah itu ternyata juga masih terus memperhatikannya, kemudian membuang napasnya cukup panjang. “… Akashi?”

“… Um?” Ya ampun, jantung Akashi sama sekali tidak bisa diam. Berisik sekali! Apalagi sekarang Aomine memperparahnya dengan menggenggam tangannya dalam posisi masih berlutut. _Oh, Tuhan!_ Akashi tidak kuat …!

“… M-maaf, aku agak gugup jadinya,” kata Aomine sedikit berbisik. Yang lain berusaha untuk tetap diam dan menyaksikan acara drama yang dipertontonkan secara cuma-cuma ini.

“Baik … Akashi Seijuro,” Tangan Akashi mendingin di genggaman Aomine yang mengerat, “aku mau kamu jadi pacarku, tapi kamu mau tidak?”

_Ternyata waktu ini akan benar-benar tiba …._

Akashi, di tengah kondisinya yang masih acak-acakan, berusaha memberikan senyum terbaiknya. “… Ya.”

.

.

.

_Next: KagaAka_


End file.
